Hot Chocolate Date
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Upon Christmas shopping at the mall, Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang accidentally run into each other... and somehow winds up in a café date involving hot chocolate! What has these two been up to since they last met?


All right, well, from here on in for the rest of the month, I'm going to focus on one shot stories, just to ease myself from the big project that was my 'Complete One Incomplete Story A Month' project, and to start off with that, since it's the holiday season, what better way to start than with a Christmas fanfiction! Let's see where we go from here, huh? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

For Timmy Turner, it had been quite the busy December for him as he was busy buying a lot of items. Sure, he could have asked Cosmo and Wanda to fill his Christmas requests, but he wanted to do the shopping himself this year. Plus, he had planned for buying for Cosmo and Wanda himself, so there wasn't any point in wishing for their presents.

"Let me see..." Timmy muttered to himself as he looked at his list. "I suppose Chloe is next, but what do you get a girl who's got everything she wants?"

Timmy couldn't help but pound his head, trying to think. Sure, it may have been at least a few months since he and Chloe had became friends who shared Cosmo and Wanda, but even though she was his friend, the boy in the pink hat knew that getting something for her would have been tough. She tapped her feet impatiently, thinking and thinking. He looked around at the mall, peering around until he heard the sirens sounding.

"Attention shoppers! For a limited time only, buy one, get one rake free! Hurry and get it!" The announcer said as Timmy looked up in worry.

"Uh-oh." Timmy yelped as he grabbed his list and bag and tried to make a run for it, only for the boy to get trampled by rampant shoppers who were excited to hear about the deal (even though a few of them didn't want to buy rakes, they still wanted the sale). As soon as the crowd cleared, Timmy groaned as he got up, limping a bit, until he heard another sound coming from the announcer.

"Attention! 50 percent off high class perfume!" The announcer called out.

"AHHHH!" Timmy yelled as he tried to run with his bag, but once again, got trampled by rampant shoppers (even a few men who seemed to be interested in the perfume... for their wives.). As soon as that was over, Timmy groaned as he held his head, trying to get out of the way of other running shoppers. "Why did I choose the time when people are doing their Christmas shopping last minute?"

"Attention!" The announcer said as Timmy's eyes widened in terror. "For a limited time only, scented candles 99 percent off!"

Timmy yelled as he grabbed the bags and his list and hid in a corner, watching the shoppers running nearby, excited to hear the 99 percent off offer. Timmy sighed in relief as he turned around... only for him to run into a tall figure.

"Sorry! I-" Timmy recovered as his eyes widened as he looked up to see a very familiar face. "Trixie Tang?"

Indeed, in front of the ten year old boy was the crush of his life, the girl of his dreams, the raven haired girl in the purple headband, wearing a nice purple jacket, purple jeans and white snow boots, to prevent the cold from reaching her legs. Trixie looked over and recognized the boy in a minute. "Timmy? What are you doing here?"

Before Timmy could respond, his eyes widened, immediately getting suspicious. "Wait. You don't call me Timmy. You usually call me 'empty bus seat' or 'Tommy' whenever we meet... or you run away in terror or call security when we're in public!"

"Well... I don't think meeting in an alleyway in a mall is exactly what you call 'public' would you?" Trixie noted.

Before Timmy could argue, he took a minute to think about it as Trixie chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I just... didn't expect to see you here."

"Uh, yeah. Me neither." Timmy said as he blushed a bit before reaching up and pulling her face a bit.

"H-hey!" Trixie frowned as she slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure. You're not Mr. Crocker or Tootie in a disguise, are you?" Timmy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Trixie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Uh, I would hope not. Your teacher trying to disguise yourself as me? That's just creepy. And who's Tootie, anyway?"

"Well..." Timmy paused to think. "Then how do I know you're the real Trixie Tang?"

Trixie paused, before giving a smile as she bent down. "Because I remember when I actually paid attention to you for the first time, when you confessed that you made up the clothes and the mansion to get popular, and owned up to it. I gave you a peck on the cheek for your bravery."

Timmy paused... before his eyes widened. "How do you remember that?"

"Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I forget everything." Trixie smiled, making Timmy sigh in relief.

"I guess you are the real Trixie Tang." Timmy returned the smile.

"And you're pretty beat up, you poor thing." Trixie said, looking rather concerned. "I know you're Timmy Turner for sure."

"Uh, yeah..." Timmy blushed a bit as he said, "So, how's everything been, Trixie? I haven't talked with you for a while."

"Yeah, I can tell." Trixie frowned, crossing her arms and pouting a little, much to Timmy's confusion. Trixie sighed as she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to be upset, it's just... I'm still with my friends. Popular things, popular this, popular that, you know how we usually are. What about you? I haven't seen you in months and... well, I thought maybe you kind of... forgot about me."

"Are you kidding?" Timmy asked in surprise. "Why would I ever forget about you?"

"Well..." Trixie blushed a bit, sighing. "As much as I hate to admit it, I... actually kind of missed you visiting the popular table, trying to ask to sit with me."

Timmy looked surprised before lowering his eyelids. "I figured Tad, Chad and Veronica wouldn't approve of that."

"They may not approve of that, and... Veronica's just weird." Trixie scoffed, before smiling. "And I will admit, you do have a little odd... approach when it comes to talking to me, but, in a way, I find it kind of... endearing."

"Wow..." Timmy said in surprise as Trixie offered the boy his hand.

"You... uh... want to go with me for hot chocolate?" Trixie asked with an honest smile on her face.

"Aren't you worried about being seen?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trixie simply responded by putting a familiar hat on her head, a hat that Timmy recognized was part of her boy disguise that he ran into one time. Timmy gave a smile. "I retract my question and humbly accept."

* * *

Later, inside a small café in the mall, as Timmy and Trixie were sitting alone on a nearby table, Timmy looked up to Trixie in surprise as he asked, "So, because you noticed me hang out with Chloe, you thought I moved on and fell for her."

"Well..." Trixie sighed. "People HAVE been seeing you with her a lot lately, and, well... I'm not going to lie, I thought I'd be happy that you moved on, but... honestly, I wasn't. I was actually missing you come over and try to talk or flirt with me, even if they were brief moments."

"Oh..." Timmy paused as he looked down sadly, thinking about it. "I guess I have been neglecting that lately. Sorry, Trixie, it's just, I've had a lot of busy times... but let me assure you one thing. Chloe and I... we're just friends. We're not dating and I'm not in love with her."

Trixie looked over to Timmy with a raised eyebrow as she sipped some more cocoa, before putting it down. "Well, that's good to hear. I suppose that means you're still single?"

Timmy gave an eager nod, as he started to think about something. "Say, if we're in here, drinking cocoa together, does this mean that... you and I are..."

Trixie's eyes widened before blushing furiously. "Of course not! I only offered because you looked pretty bad and stressed out. You needed the moment to relax." Trixie paused... before giving a small smile. "But, I suppose if you want to call it a date... you could call it that."

Timmy gave a smile as he looked up to Trixie's lovely blue eyes. "I'm going to call it a date."

"Fair enough." Trixie shrugged, before smiling.

After enjoying some more hot chocolate for a moment, Timmy paused, "You know, you never told me what you were doing in the mall?"

"Oh, you know..." Trixie looked to the side. "Girl things."

Of course, Timmy knew what Trixie meant by that. She was probably once again sneaking into the mall, trying to disguise herself as a boy, because she mostly loved the things boys enjoyed. Though, considering how the world was changing, he wondered why Trixie still kept doing it. He figured he'd ask.

"Why do you hang around the popular kids?" Timmy asked.

Trixie looked over as she raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean?"

"You know, you always hang out with them, you talk with them, probably say mean things about other kids behind their backs... but I have an odd feeling that you don't really like that, do you, Trixie?"

Trixie stared wide-eyed, before sighing. "Well, there are times when... what I mean is... oh, all right. I suppose I want to know what it's like on the other side."

"The other side?" Timmy asked.

"You know, where you and your friends were always hanging out before it just became yourself, with your friends occasionally hanging out." Trixie explained. "I know you don't talk to your friends as much as you usually do, and... well, truth be told, I've been trying to get away from my friends."

Timmy paused as he couldn't help but shake the feeling as he looked into Trixie's sad eyes. It was at this moment Timmy began to realize that even though Trixie was a spoiled, rich kid in every means of the word, deep down in her inner core, she was just as lonely as everyone else. Even though she had friends, she didn't know if they were trustworthy or not. At least when she's around Timmy, she felt a little different, but was afraid of being even that with people surrounding her.

Still, he couldn't help but give a smile as he looked up to Trixie. "Say Trixie?"

The popular girl looked over towards the boy in curiosity.

"If... if you feel like getting away for whatever reason, you know, whether it's just from your popular friends or you just want to feel better... I'm always available to talk." Timmy offered with a smile. "And... well, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again, like this."

Trixie looked over to Timmy as she gave a big smile. "Oh, Timmy, you've always been a sweetheart."

Then, to Timmy's surprise, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, surprising him. Trixie giggled as she pointed up. "There's a reason why I picked the table with the mistletoe. Well, maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow. Just don't expect me to act like the girl you talked with during those hours."

"Uh... I still have hope you will." Timmy smiled as Trixie gave a small smile back, before walking off. As Timmy was about to finish the hot chocolate he had, he looked up as, indeed, there was mistletoe hanging right under the very table he and Trixie were sitting in. He gave a big smile as he finished up the hot chocolate, grabbed his bags and started to go off to a jewelry store, knowing the perfect gift he was going to give to Trixie.

Little did he know was that, simultaneously, inside the comic book store, disguised as a boy, Trixie was getting the perfect gift for Timmy Turner...

* * *

With that, this one-shot is done! How did you guys like it? Glad to be back to Fairly Oddparents writing for a bit, and Timmy x Trixie writing as well. Does this mean something for my other Timmy x Trixie fics? We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, merry Christmas everyone, thank you all for reading, and have a VERY wonderful Christmas!


End file.
